Eclipse of Dusk
by xCrayon.Pukex
Summary: Edward and Bella's relationship gets more intense, but what happens to Bella? Plez RR and i'll update soon!o.0 rated M for upcoming chapters. LIME not LEMON!i do not own characters!Lime is not as bad a lemon, but its got makin' out and stuffs like that!
1. Chapter 1

I peeked through the light hollow wooden doorway. Orange light was streaming through the open window. He was godly. Everything about him was. His beautiful bronze colored, human like hair. His albino skin. I realized that my mouth had formed a gaping whole. He was already gorgeous as it was, but his bare muscular chest just added to his my almost uncontrollable excitement.

_"You know," came his soft perfect voice, "if you're trying to peek your doing a lousy job at it." _

_I stumbled backwards a few steps and fell flat on my butt, me being so clumsy and all_

_"You can come in," he chuckled; his voice seemed to have a hit of sarcasm in it. So did his eyes. _

_"I…I'm sorry. I…I just," I stuttered before giving up, "Carlisle sent me to ask you a question, and I, um I'm really sorry!"_

_"Calm down Bella," his velvet voice was soothing, I knew that he wouldn't get angry at me, but still I was freaking out. _

_"Come in," he repeated. Everything about him was seductive. His voice, his face, even his hair. Yes, it was unquestionably unintentional seduction, but who could blame him._

_I pressed my right hand down forcibly on the carpet beside me to lift myself back up "Aughh!" I shouted. I immediately dropped back down onto the floor to my left, and pulled myself to my feet._

_"Come here Bella," he whispered softly, "Bella, Bella, Bells?"_

"Uhngg," I groaned unwilling to make any more noise.

"Bells, honey, wake up," came the same sweet velvet voice I had heard when I was asleep.

"Uhgg, Edward?" I complained as I reached above me to feel his cold, but soft face.

"Hun, you need to wake up. The power went out last night and I didn't reset your alarm clock yet."

"I love you," I giggled, and ran into the bathroom.

When I came sprinting out, he was sitting on my bed, like a statue of a Greek god.

"Come on. Lets not be late for school, kay?"

"Alright."

His beautiful angelic smile quickly spread across his striking face.


	2. Nights

"Hmm, I bored." I stated blandly. I fiddled with the huge shiny diamond that wrapped lovingly around my pale finger.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking about," Edward inquired while playing with my hair in his hands.

"Oh I don't know, you I guess."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, what are you thinking about me?" his adorable little crooked grin spread across his angelic face.

"I guess more about _us_ than anything."

"Really?"

"Is that your answer to everything!?!"

"…" His smile grew even wider, "No. Well in that case, what about_ us_?" He stressed the word so much it might have made me feel just a bit awkward.

"You know," I glanced away, "stuff."

"_Stuff?_" he emotions turned from a playful look to a more loving and concerned look.

"Is there something wrong honey?"

"No, I'm just thinking… Edward, do you love me?"

"Of course I do Bella," his voice seemed sad, like a little kid whose candy was just taken away, me being the candy. "Why," he started to nip at my ear with his lips, "don't you love me?"

"Yeah, don't you remember, I nearly killed myself, just to hear _your_ voice."

"Oh, that's right," his playful look returned, and he looked like a cat that was ready to pounce any second.

"No," I giggled, "you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would."

My eyes shot open as Edward jumped down off his sofa to grab me. We both rolled onto the floor, as his protective arms wrapped around me. He reached up with one of his white hands and locked the door. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" I didn't really need verbal proof, because all I needed to know was jabbing me in the leg.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He reached up to the door and locked it with his large white hands. A thought crossed my mind, Jacob. What would Jacob think about me after this, well if I were to tell him anyway? The chances of that were probably like one to a million, the reason being, I'm a vampire.

Edward reached down to the buttons on my blouse and undid them one at a time.

I reached back to the bottom of his shirt and slipped it over his head. Then I grabbed at the button on his jeans and popped it open and pulled down the zipper. He then grabbed the button on my jeans and did the same.

"My god, Bella, you're so beautiful," he commented. He let his lips touch where my shoulder connected to my neck.

"Mmm, Edward," he managed to pull a groan from me.

"Yes Bella?" his deep yellow eyes glanced up from kissing.

"Do, do you love me Edward?"

"Of course I do Bella," Edward's angel's face seemed wounded, "why, don't you love me?"

"Yes, just askin'" I reassured him.

No one would surrender tonight, no one.


End file.
